


All in the Curves

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Humor, car-loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Black Tiger and Nathan, humor/crack, Nathan’s a little protective of his new cars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Curves

**Author's Note:**

> There was a joke about Black Tiger appreciating the curves of certain cars.

Parking in his usual spot, Kotetsu turned to his passenger. “Excited?”  
  
“I am more than slightly interested in seeing your place of work and perhaps being able to offer something to you or Hero TV as a whole, yes.” The android responded.  
  
The hero blinked. “Well that’s good enough for me. Come on.” Unlatching his seatbelt, he exited the car with perhaps entirely too much enthusiasm, but taking Ebi to work was a little like taking Kaede. Only… well, only not at all. For one, his daughter probably wouldn’t need _too_ much special clearance—oh. Kotetsu sighed. “I probably need to go get permission before I can let you come in with me. Can you wait out here?”  
  
“Yes.” The android responded simply.  
  
Of course, things would not be quite that easy. Pulling up at that very moment in yet another brand new, cherry red sports car, Nathan could make a grand entrance out of anything. The moment he stepped out and fluffed his feather collar, his eyes were fixed on the newcomer with a raised brow.  
  
Ebi’s full processing power was momentarily taken up by the surprisingly provocative lines and curves of that car—then he blinked at the intensity in the stare as the man (at least, what he understood as a man) approached him. It was a little like receiving a full diagnostic or surrendering an activity report, just by being looked at.  
  
“And what have we here, Tiger?” Nathan asked smoothly. “A relation?”  
  
Kotetsu adjusted his hat and cleared his throat. Despite the obvious answer, he explained, “This is the android. Ebi-chan, this is Fire Emblem. Er, but don’t call him that when he’s not in costume.”  
  
The android nodded once. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Fire Emblem.”  
  
“Please, I’m a _lady_.” Nathan insisted, dramatically throwing his head back and pressing an open hand to his chest. Dramatic pose completed, his voice dropped into a notably masculine tone as he questioned Kotetsu, “Ebi-chan?”  
  
“He needed a name!” The older hero defended.  
  
As was to be expected from the man, Nathan supposed. “Is he safe?”  
  
“All okayed by Saito. He’s been living with me for a few days, so…”  
  
“Handsome must be over the moon.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing.” He really couldn’t help but notice the way the android was looking at his car. Really _looking_ at it; something subdued but raw and wanting… something he _understood_. “Hey there.”  
  
Ebi blinked once again as he received the distinct impression that he was being spoken to.  
  
Then one delicately painted fingernail pointed toward that perfectly glistening car. “You leave my baby alone, you hear? She’s barely off the lot.”  
  
The android was completely unresponsive for a number of seconds, processing that information. “Understood, Miss Fire Emblem.”  
  
“Good boy.” Nathan praised, reaching up to squeeze the android’s cheeks. “Ta, gentlemen.”  
  
Kotetsu seemed to wait until the flamboyant man was out of sight before taking a breath. “You’ll get used to it. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
  
“Acknowledged.”  
  
  


——————————————————————-

  
  
  
He was still waiting for the security clearance to be approved as Nathan approached him a few minutes later. “Tiger, honey. When does buffing becoming something a little more intimate?”  
  
“What?” He was used to weird questions, but nothing quite like _that_ ; then he was pointed toward the window. There was the android, leaning over the hood of that gorgeous red car with one of those little buffing cloths that Kotetsu kept in his glove compartment. That in itself wasn’t odd, but… the way Ebi was moving his hips was a little bit— “Oh. I’ll go out there and—”  
  
“Oh no, honey. He looks like he’s taking good care of her.” Nathan admitted a bit wistfully. “But next time he’s buying her gasoline first.”


End file.
